Geschichte von Cormanthyr
Cormanthyr ist eines der bekanntesten Reiche der Elfen auf Faerûn. Seine Historie reicht jedoch in eine Zeit zurück, als Elfenreiche und riesige Wälder das Gesicht und die Seele Faerûns waren. Besiedelung der Wälder und Regionen Einst war Faerûn von riesigen Wäldern überzogen und in ihnen blühten die großen Reiche der Elfen. So war auch der Wald von Cormanthyr früher viel größer als in heutiger Zeit. Als die Seldarine den Elfenhof (Elven Court) schufen, kreuzte der Große Königswald, bei den Elfen als Arcorar bekannt, noch die Dragon Reach vom Osten und umrundete die drei Gebirgszüge bis zum See Miir im Westen. In jenen Tagen gab es hier fünf Elfenreiche und der Elfenhof wurde als ein Ort des Rechts und der Besinnung geschaffen. Die Seldarine bestimmten, dass die Elfen hier das Ende der fürchterlichen Kronenkriege herbeiführen sollten und die Gräben zwischen ihrer Völkern schließen sollten. Nach ihrem Ende wurde der Hof zur ersten permanenten Siedlung in diesen Wäldern, wenngleich nicht sonderlich dicht bewohnt. Dennoch blieb der Hof das Zentrum elfischer Autorität und für friedliche Treffen zwischen den Elfen, ausgenommen der Dunkelelfen. Er wurde als ein heiliger Ort angesehen. Gen Norden und Westen blieb Rystall Wald ein sorgenfreies Reich der Sylvanelfen und isoliert von den Reichen im Arcorar. Selbst heute wissen nur wenige N'Tel'Quess, dass es dort einmal eine lebendige Population gab, zumal diese Wälder heute von Cormanthyr getrennt sind, sei es als Grenzwald oder durch die Anauroch verschluckt. Somit spielten die Grünelfen des Rystall Waldes kaum eine Rolle bei der Etablierung dauerhafter Siedlungen. Jhyrennstar wurde von allen anderen Siedlungen des Großen Waldes die zentrale Domäne und befand sich im Herz des Waldes. Wie auch der Elfenhof war es ein Ort für elfisches Miteinander und es war ihr erklärtes Ziel die Bäume und Bewohner zu schützen und vor einer Wiederholung der Kronenkriege zu bewahren. Ihre Magie ließ die Bäume von Arcorar zu unvorstellbaren Größen heranwachsen und noch heute ist die magische Kraft spürbar. Uvaeren war eine der späteren Siedlungen und wurde in der Gründerzeit angelegt. Es lag südwestlich von Jhyrennstar und verdankte seinen Aufstieg einem Goldelfen- und zwei Mondelfenklans. Diese kamen aus dem alten Aryvandaar und waren mit anderen Klans vor den Kronenkriegen hierher geflohen. Insgesamt waren es neun Familien, welche in ihrer Heimat Feinde der Vashaan waren. Sie wollten hier eine bessere und friedlichere Zivilisation für sich schaffen. Ursprünglich siedelten sie weiter nördlich, entlang der westlichen Küste des späteren See Miir und nannten das Land Ilodhar. Das land litt aber unter Überfällen durch Orks, Oger und Goblins, so dass sich die Klans aufteilten. Drei Goldelfenklans wollten bleiben und für ihr Land kämpfen, während die restlichen -8210 TZ abwanderten. Drei von diesen gingen weiter in Richtung Norden, wo sie im Rystall Wald die Stadt des Friedens Yrlaancel gründeten. Die restlichen Klans siedelten weiter nach Westen und formten Uvaeran, eine Zivilisation die sich den magischen und weltlichen Künsten verschrieb. Unter Führung der Familie Rivleam wurde es später als Land des Wissens bekannt. Semberholme war die letzte der Siedlungen, welche in den Gründerjahren etabliert wurde. Dies geschah beinah zwei Jahrtausende, nachdem die ersten Elfen an den Elfenhof gebracht wurden. Von seinen bescheidenen Anfängen an war dies ein sicheres Reich für Mütter und ihre Kinder. Es anders als die restlichen Elfenreiche, da es nicht von einem Coronal regiert wurde. Stattdessen gab es den Rat der Bäume und man wünschte offen für alle zu sein und sich nicht der Herrschaft nur eines Klans zu unterwerfen. Die Wälder im Osten von Semberholme wurden weder in jenen Tagen besiedelt, noch in den folgenden Jahrhunderten. Sie blieben das land für Jäger und Heilige und viele glaubten es gäbe in den Smaragdwäldern Gebiete, die von den Göttern berührt wurden. Sie blieben unberührte Natur bis in die Zeit des Vierten Rysar von Cormanthyr, als sich Venom, der Grüne Wyrm, hier niederließ. Krieg und Frieden Arcorars Trotz der Angriff seitens Orks und Goblins aus dem Norden und Westen, florierten die Reiche in den kommenden Jahrtausenden. Die Magie Jhyrennstars ließ die Bäume zu den massivsten und spektakulärsten in ganz Faerûn heranwachsen. Die Druiden und Waldläufer der Grünelfen formten Allianzen mit den Kentauren, Satyrn, Treants und den Sylvanern. Das Wissen und die Weisheit Uvaerens wuchs immer weiter. Die Bewahrer des Wissens aus diesem Reich wurden die kryptischsten und geheimnisvollsten, entwickelten sie doch immer neue Verfahren das Wissen der Elfen zu bewahren und zugleich vor unerwünschten Augen zu verbergen. Viele glauben sogar, dass es Verzauberer aus Uvaeren waren, welche die ersten Tel'Kiira schufen. Es war in jener Ära, als die Elfen des Elfenhofs als erste Kontakt mit den Zwergen aufnahmen. Sie bekämpften die Zwerge von Sarphil und versuchten zu verhindern, dass sie sich auch in der Oberwelt ausbreiteten. Nach einiger Zeit schlossen beide Seiten jedoch Frieden und formten eine Allianz beiderseitigem Nutzen. Sie profitierten gleichermaßen aus dem Handel und Austausch von Waren und Informationen. Die Zwölf Nächte des Feuers Etwa fünf Jahrtausende nach Ankunft der ersten Elfen am Elfenhof zog Unheil in die Wälder von Arcorar. Ein Stern fiel vom Himmel und schlug in das Zentrum von Uvaerens Siedlungen und Bibliotheken. Ihm folgte ein Meteorschauer, welcher die westlichen Wälder von Arcorar für zwölf Tage in Flammen setzte. Die westlichen Wälder wurden dezimiert und Rsystall Wald von Arcorar getrennt. Durch den Einschlag wurde Uvaeren vollständig vernichtet und die Überlebenden zogen später nach Jhyrennstar oder Semberholme. Die Rückkehr der Finsternis Nur wenige Jahrhunderte nach dem Fall von Uvaraen begann erneut Ärger aufzukommen. Diesmal hatte er seinen Ursprung unter den Füßen der Bewohner und kam aus den Tiefen des Unterreichs. Es begann als sowohl elfische, wie auch zwergische Späher tot aufgefunden wurden. Über mehrere Jahrzehnte kam es zu Vorfällen und immer waren die Opfer ermordet worden. Beide Seiten wiesen sich die Schuld zu und Gerüchte machten die Runde. Dennoch trafen sich die Führer des Elfenhofs un der Zwerge von Sarphil zum Mitwinter -4400 TZ und wollten ihre Allianz erneuern. Doch diesen Zeitpunkt wählten die finsteren Drow und Duergar, die bösen Verwandten beider Rassen, um zuzuschlagen und den Elfenhof zu überfallen. Zunächst waren Elfen und Zwerge den Angreifern gewachsen, doch als eine weitere Horde aus den Tunneln strömte, waren sie verloren. Mehr als dreißig Klans der Elfen und Zwerge verloren ihre Anführer während dieses Gemetzels. Die Drow hatten in ihrem Exil zahlreiche gefährliche und tödliche Zauber erlernt und erwiesen sich als resistent gegen die Magie der Elfen. Sie beschwörten Riesenspinnen, Tiefenbrut und andere Monster, um die Orgie der Vernichtung zu verschlimmern. Als immer mehr Drow und Duergar aus dem Unterreich herauf kamen, verteidigten auch die Zwerge tapfer die Tunnel und viele starben, als sie diese zum Einsturz brachten, um die Feinde auf diese Art aufzuhalten. Doch als immer Tunnel verschlossen wurden, gaben die Drow und Duerger den Angriff auf den Elfenhof auf und wandten sich den Tunneln in das Zwergenreich Sarphil zu. König Dauringogh wusste, dass die Elfen den Hof sichern könnten und beschloss mit 44 Getreuen sein Reich zu retten. Er verfolgte die Angreifer, fand jedoch die Verteidiger von Sarphil tot oder vertrieben vor. Nach Tagen des Kampfes um ihre Heimat, erkannten die Zwerge und ihr König (später als die Verfluchten bekannt) das Ausmaß des Angriffs von bösartigen Rassen des Unterreichs und ihrer Magier. Innerhalb eines Monats nach dem Mittwinter verließen Dauringogh und seine verbliebenen Zwerge ihre Heimat und flohen nach Norden. Als alles vorüber war, hatten nicht mehr als 30 Zwerge und 15 Elfen das Gemetzel überstanden, welches als Dark Court Slaughterindie Geschichte einging. Der Elfenhof war zerstört und eine Ruine. Binnen dreier Tage hatten die Elfen mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre Stadt vernichtet wurde. Die Tempel der Seldarine waren durch die Priesterinnen Lolths entweiht oder zerstört worden und sie hinterließen giftige Spinnen und kaputte Altäre. Nach einem Zehntag des Terrors flohen die Drow, doch die Elfen kannten nun ihren Feind. Es sollte trotzdem Jahrhunderte dauern, bis beide Rassen ihre Wunden geleckt hatten und erneut in offenen Krieg ausbrachen. Es war dieses Ereignis, welches einen der Überlebenden, den Elfen Shevarash dazu brachte auf Ewig Rache an den Drow zu schwören. Ein Ziel, dass er Zeit seines Lebens verfolgte und für das er sogar zu einem unsterblichen Halbgott werden sollte. Der Aufstieg von Cormanthyr right|thumb|200px|Die Elfenklingen von Cormanthyr. Ruler's Blade(links), Warblade (Mitte), Artblade (rechts).Für die kommenden 400 Jahre waren die Siedlungen im Arcorar erfüllt mit Aktivität und Diskussionen über den einzuschlagenden Kurs. Militärische Aktionen wurden zahlreicher, als die Elfen die Drow bei jeder Gelegenheit suchten. Die Paranoia der Rystalli steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und zwischen all den Beschuldigungen und rassischen Bevorzugungen erklärten die Elfen des Rystall Waldes sich für unabhängig und bildeten nur eine Allianz mit den Elfen von Arcorar gegen die Drow. Als der Coronal von Jhyrennstar krank wurde und sich sein Fieber als unheilbar erwies, bekamen seine Wünsche am Sterbebett größeres Gewicht als die aller Adligen, zumal er als Coronal und als Prophet des Labelas sprach. Er sagte, dass sie als Volk nur überleben könnten, wenn sich alle Stämme unter Führung eines Coronals für das ganze Land vereinen würde. Ein Coronal müsste Sonne, Mond, Himmel, Meer, Erde, See, Baum und Wurzel einen und sein Versprechen an alle ein immerwährender Friede und Stärke durch Einheit sein. Als Coronal Oacent starb, begannen die jungen Klanleute mit Wettkämpfen, um ihre Stärke, Magie und den Charakter zu testen. Als drei aus diesen Wettkämpfen siegreich hervorgingen, schufen die überlebenden Hochmagier des Elfenhofs drei magische Elfenklingen. Während eines Rituals der Hochmagie zogen alle drei zu gleicher Zeit die Klingen und die Runen auf den Schwertern erklärten sie zu Herrschern, Verteidigern durch die Macht von Waffen und durch die Kunst. Kahvoerm Irithyl zog die Herrscherklinge und noch während des Rituals löste der sterbende Coronal Oacenth seinen Selu'Kiira von der Stirn und befestigte es an dem Schwert. Er gab ihm damit das Wissen zum Herrschen und der Hochmagie. Nachdem er dies vollbracht hatte, verließ er das Ritual und löst sich in einen Schwarm Glühwürmchen auf. Noch heute gilt ein Glühwürmchenschwarm daher als gutes Omen. Coronal Kahvoerm Irithyl erklärt sich, mit Zustimmung der Adligen von Jhyrennstar und Semberholmes Rat der Bäume, zum Herrscher aller Domänen des Waldes und nannte den Wald von Cormanthor in das Reich Cormanthyr um. Er wiederholte den geforderten Schwur von Oacent und erklärte, dass dieses neue Reich eine Stadt als Mittelpunkt brauche, als Ausdruck alles Elfischen Faerûns. Aufstieg der Stadt der Lieder left|thumb|200px|Der Elven Court von Cormanthor.Den frühen Teil seiner Herrschaft verbrachte Coronal Kahvoerm Irithyl mit der Suche nach dem geeigneten Ort für die Hauptstadt und durchwanderte große Teile seines Reiches. Nach 15 Jahren der Suche und des Wanderns fiel der Coronal in Reverie auf einem Hügel im nördlichen Wald. Das Gründungslied erzählt noch heute von dieser Begebenheit: His body glowed arcanely, his eyes shining of a golden god’s touch, and he walked upon the air as lightly as a sylph. The First Coronal journeyed among the branches and the treetops, knowing not where he went, until he arrived at a grand glade with many clearings to greet the sun. There he walked and approached a low rise, drawing the Ruler’s Blade as he strode thrice around it. Mounting the hillock, the Coronal saluted the highsun, and then drove his sword home till all that was seen was the hilt amid a circle of violets and bloodflowers. And it was this time that the Ruler’s Blade did shimmer, and sheer sunlight erupted from the hilt in a wave that engulfed the whole of the forest. All Tel’Quessir felt the touch, the call, the summoning to the Place of Promise the Coronal did swear. The trees glistened with magic long forgotten, as the Trek to Destiny led the elves to their leader. When the People of Cormanthyr stood before him, the Coronal and his Council wove High Magic about this place, cleansing it for its great purpose. When the Coronal bent to draw the Ruler’s Blade from the hill, it grew and rose rather than yield the blade. Up it grew, a magnificent tower of gleaming white til the Coronal touched the sky above the green. His blade now free from the tower summoning, Kahvoerm proclaimed to his People, ‘Look upon the Rule Tower and know this land and its laws are destined!’ Nachdem der Herrscherturm beschworen worden war, wuchst Cormanthor rasch um ihn und wurde eine wunderschöne Stadt aus Holz und Stein, Leben und Magie. Es wurde genau der Ort, von dem Elfen immer geträumt hatten. Jedes Detail spiegelte die Natur seiner Bewohner wider und fügte sich harmonisch in die Umgebung ein, eine perfekte Synthese des Lebens. Zeitalter des Streits Für Jahrtausende lebten die Elfen von Cormanthyr in Frieden innerhalb ihrer Hauptstadt. Aber in den anderen Teilen des Reiches herrschte Chaos am Tage und bei Nacht. Für drei Jahrtausende sollten die Elfen sich Feinden stellen, wie den arroganten und grausamen Erzmagier von Nesseril, den stets vorhandenen Drow unter ihren Füßen, den Orks von Vastar, sowie dem Erwachen eines uralten Bösen, des Verrottenden Gottes Moander. Doch die Elfen bewahrten ihre Einheit und widerstanden den Gefahren. Selbst den Wirren, welche sich beim Fall Nesserils ergaben und der Zerstörung, welche die Wüste Anauroch schuf. Mit dem Fall des Rystall Waldes sollte sich jedoch einiges ändern. Hartnäckig hatte sich dieses Reich seine Unabhängigkeit bewahrt und sogar geweigert, die Hilfe von Cormanthyr anzunehmen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass es -64 TZ (Year of Gleaming Frost) durch einen kombinierten Angriff der Riesen und Orks fast vollständig vernichtet wurde. Hätten sie sich mit den Elfen von Hlondath und Asram verbündet, wäre der Schaden vielleicht nicht so groß gewesen. Nur Überlebende aus Nesseril konnten letztlich die Horde der Riesen und Orks aufhalten und trieben sie umso mehr in die Wälder. Als Ergebnis dessen wurden die Elfen fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Einige Überlebende schlossen sich nun doch den Cormanthyri an, doch einhundert blieben und bauten die Stadt Yrlaancel wieder auf. Zeitalter der Allianzen Nach dem Fall von Rystall Wald war der Coronal immer öfter uneins mit dem Rat der Ältesten. Coronal Eltargrim sah Streit auf allen Seiten, für Elfen, wie auch alle anderen gutgesonnen Rassen. Das Reich Cormyr, einst eine Kolonie der Elfen, die von Drachen übernommen wurde, formierte sich nun zu einem Reich der Menschen und lag in Sichtweite der Elfen. Die Goblinoiden hatten sich in den Steinlanden niedergelassen und die Armee Cormanthyrs konnte es ihnen nicht verwehren, zumal sie sich einfach nicht mit den Purpurdrachen von Cormyr verbünden wollten. Zudem lauerten die Orks in den Gipfeln über und zwischen den Reichen. Eine Lösung musste her, um zu verhindern, dass die Elfen immer mehr an Boden verloren, sei es seitens der bösen, oder der guten Rassen. Ungeachtet der Einwände Adliger und mit der Unterstützung der Baumgeister vom Elfenhof rief Coronal Eltargrim die Führer der menschlichen Stämme zu sich, welche ohnehin bereits in Dörfern am Waldesrand lebten. Es dauerte ein Jahr, bis sie zu einer Einigung kamen. Doch die Talleute waren die ersten Menschen Torils, welche nach einem Jahrtausend wieder Zeuge elfischer Hochmagie wurden. Es war das Ritual in der Nacht zu Mitwinter, mit welchen die Elfen den Stehenden Stein errichteten und den Pakt zwischen Menschen und Elfen festigten, zugleich aber auch das Jahr 1 und der Beginn der Taliser Zeitrechnung (kurz TZ). An der Basis des 20 Fuß hohen schimmernden, grauen Steines liegt der Pakt geschrieben. While there is even one Tel'Quessir within the forest, the men of the Dales may settle the Cleared Lands around us. This stone and the Pact of Peace between our Peoples shall crumble if ever the Dalesmen willingly reduce the woods or invade the lands claimed by the Tel'Quessir. Der Stein zerfiel nicht, trotz kleinerer Reibungen durch sture Menschen und Elfen gleichermaßen. Goblins, Orks und andere marodierende Monster sollten auch weiterhin den Coronal beschäftigen. Erneut in Opposition zu den adligen Führern der Klans, war Eltargrim der Meinung, dass der Schwur nach Einheit aus der Zeit von Oacenth sich ebenso auf N'Tel'Quess beziehen würde. Er öffnete also den Wald von Cormanthor auch führ ihre Magier, Druiden und einige nichtmenschliche Siedler im Jahr 220 TZ (Year of the Sword Violets). Natürlich hatte es schon immer N'Tel'Quess in den Wäldern gegeben, seien es Satyrn, Kentauren und die anderen sylvanischen Rassen, doch diese waren schon lange dort. Die Menschen und anderen waren jedoch die ersten nichtsylvanischen Rassen, die jemals in den Wäldern geduldet wurden. Die Furcht vor einer Flut von Nichtelfen war jedoch unbegründet, da nur wenige unter den Elfen leben wollten. Selbst die einfältigsten Menschen wurden des Unmuts in manchen Elfenkreise gewahr und nur die mutigsten wählten ein Leben unter ihnen, um von ihnen zu lernen. Die meisten beschlossen außerhalb der Stadt Cormanthor zu leben. Binnen zweier Jahrzehnte wurden so eine Reihe von Magiertürmen und Druidenzirkeln in den Wäldern nahe der Stadt gegründet. Das späte dritte Jahrhundert der neuen Zeitrechnung begann mit den Fall der Leute, wie es manche Elfen sahen, selbst wenn alle anderen Rassen Torils diese Jahre als die Jahre der Veränderungen und den Wendepunkt für die größte Stadt der Reiche ansehen. Wie so oft in der Geschichte bedurfte es nur einer einzigen Person, um dramatische Ereignisse herbeizuführen. Es war der junge Prinz Elminster Aumar aus dem gefallenen Athalantar verkleidete sich als adliger Elf und stahl ein Tel’Kiira (es war ihm jedoch vom sterbenden Lord Alastrarra gewährt worden). Elminster beeindruckte mit seinem Mut und seinem Können in der Magie, verärgerte jedoch viele durch seine bloße Anwesenheit. Nach einer Reihe von Tests durch das Haus Alastrarra und den Coronal selbst, wurde er als Sha’Quessir, Elfenfreund akzeptiert. Trotz seiner Unterstützung und öffentlichen Zuspruchs seitens Eltagrim sahen viele Elfen in ihm keinen lernfreudigen Magier, sondern nur einen Haarigen der Unglück brächte. Immer wieder versuchten die Gegner Einheit Elminster zu einer Puppe zu machen, um mit ihm die Falschheit des Kurses von Coronal Eltagrim zu beweisen. Nur selten währten diese Pläne lang, nicht zuletzt weil Mystra dem Magier half, von seinen elfischen Freunden ganz zu Schweigen. right|thumb|180px|Srinshee und die Herrscherklinge.Elminster lernte viel von den Intrigen und den Krisen zwischen den Adelshäusern der Elfen, bei denen er mehr als einmal seines Lebens bedroht wurde. Unter dem Maskierten, dem mysteriösesten Magier in ganz Cormanthyr, lernte er vieles über die Kunst. Auch der Plan der Einheit kam voran, trotz der vielen Versuche seitens der Gegner ihn aufzuhalten. Der Coronal brachte seine Pläne 261 TZ zum tragen, trotz der Gefahr offener Rebellion und Anschläge auf sein Leben. Obwohl die Staryms alles zur Verhinderung taten, gelang es dem Coronal und Srinshee einen Mythal um Cormanthor zu errichten und die Stadt Myth Drannor ward erschaffen. Einige Elfen verließen zwar den Coronal und seinen verrückten Traum, doch viele akzeptierten die Situation und Myth Drannor wuchs in seinem Glanze. Für weitere vier Jahrhunderte hielt die Allianz und es wurde zu einer utopischen Welt der Handwerker, Freundschaft und Magie, nie gekannten Ausmaßes. Bis 650 TZ wuchs Myth Drannor zur größten Stadt Faerûns und wurde das Zentrum für die guten Rassen der Vergessenen Reiche. Quellen Fußnoten Literatur 2. Edition D&D * Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Elfenreiche en:History of Cormanthyr